


you set the scene

by cherryvanilla



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pornstars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the time, and this is the time, and it is time.” Or, the one where they’re porn stars.</p><p>Written January 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you set the scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is shamelessly based upon two scenes from a particular porn film in which I’ve always been convinced there was something going on beneath the surface.
> 
> Title and Summary by LOVE.

****

Eames loves to snog. Cobb doesn’t care for it so much and tells him as such, but Eames doesn’t care. He loves snogging deep into Arthur’s mouth, sealing their lips together rather than the crassness of two tongues dueling in mid-air without any other flesh touching. He loves kissing whatever skin of Arthur’s he can reach. Currently he’s enjoying rubbing his mouth along Arthur’s shoulder blades with a hint of tongue while Arthur’s straddling his thighs and bending his head to swallow Eames’ cock.

****

The noises Arthur makes are real and heady. Eames has seen him fuck other guys – hell he’s been in the room during the orgies and even if he’s on the other side of it with one guy’s dick down his throat and one another in his ass, he can still pick out Arthur’s sounds and they aren’t the same – they’re more pronounced, playing up the exaggeration of it all. Eames may be cocky (no pun intended) but he also knows he isn’t wrong about his cataloguing of Arthur’s behavioral traits.

They’ve worked together on three different films now in the past two years. Since they work for the same company which produces a high volume of product the number is on the low end. Eames can’t outright request is co-stars – Cobb picks who’s the youngest and hottest at the moment and pairs them with someone of equal stature. Eames isn’t surprised when he no longer makes that cut. At 28, he’s considered a veteran of the business and in the past year he spent each passing day anticipating his contract dropped. Which is why this is his send-off film. Eames has enough money now that he doesn’t need to fuck for a living just to make ends meet. Better to go out on his own terms rather than shoved through the door. It’s time to throw in the towel and hang up cock rings. Arthur, however, is only 22 (having started young) and is the company’s golden boy. Of the three films they’ve been in together (including the current one), Eames has had a total of five scenes with Arthur. Their current shoot consists of one shorter scene at the beginning (which they’re currently filming) and a longer one to bookend it at the end. The opening scene is rather tame, with vague instructions. The latter is Eames getting fucked into the couch cushions.

When Eames had first seen Arthur today, they hugged briefly.

“You look good,” Arthur said.

“Thanks, you too, luv.”

Eames could have saw a touch of pink of Arthur’s cheeks. “So, uh. I hear this is your last film, huh?”

Eames nodded and looked out to the porch where Cobb, Yusuf, and Saito were setting up. “You hear correctly. Time to get out of this bloody business.”

Arthur opened and then closed his mouth. Then Cobb called their names and Eames tapered down disappointment at the brevity of their conversation.

When he turned back to Arthur there was a flash of matching irritation in his eyes. Then Arthur shook his head, as if to himself, and leaned in close to Eames. “I’m going to miss working with you.” His voice was low and breathy and Eames went instantly hard. Convenient, that. Eames followed Arthur out to the patio on shaky legs.

****

Everyone assumes that in their scenes together Arthur (given his long hair and twink-like features) would be the one to be fucked regularly. Cobb is unpredictable in that way and thus, Eames has only been inside Arthur once. It was the first scene they ever did together. Eames had taken Arthur from behind up against living room wall and then bent him face down over the sofa until he cried out, voice high and lilting, making sounds Eames swore he’s never heard before in the dozen or so pornos he’s done. It had taken all of Eames’ willpower not to come as soon as Arthur did, knowing that wasn’t how the rest of the scene played out.

After that first time, Eames discreetly asked Yusuf, their main camera guy who made life on set a pleasure, if he could glance at the dallies of the rest of the footage. Arthur was fucked by two other guys in the film but he didn’t make the sounds he made with Eames. Eames had fisted his cock, eyes transfixed on the grainy footage of Arthur taking it hard by some muscular guy Eames had never come across before, and stared at Arthur’s face – took in the glazed look in his eyes and the way his mouth twisted right before he started to moan. It made his erection wilt for a second. So he’d fast-forward until he found the footage of Arthur bent over the couch – the camera had swooped in low for a reaction shot and Eames exploded in his hand with a startled gasp at the sight: Arthur’s lips were parted, his face contorted with obvious pleasure and he gasped, sounding out soft moans of ‘oh, oh,’ -- something Eames hadn’t been able to hear while in the moment. Right before Arthur came he bit his lip hard, his eyes opening wide with shock and then falling shut again almost immediately.

That orgasm, the one in his own hand, was one of the most memorable Eames had in past years.

****

It wasn’t that Eames garnered some fantasy that in actuality Arthur hated every single fuck on screen except for when he fucked Eames – that’d be rather whacked of him and sad if it were true. Eames knew it wasn’t – he’d watched the second fuck from that first time together and Arthur had definitely been enjoying it. It’s just that the look on Arthur’s face and the sounds he made palled in comparison to those with Eames. He wasn’t crazy, either. He received a lot of fan mail, begging for more scenes with Arthur – exclaiming how real they appeared together. Eames knew Cobb enjoyed their chemistry together as well but again, Cobb was also a businessman and 20 people asking for more Eames and Arthur didn’t outsell the hoards on message boards that want Arthur with someone like Robert Fischer. Eames doesn’t resent it as much as he could.

****

Eames has had a number of conversations with Arthur and has learned that his ability to tongue lash applies not only during his cock sucking but in verbal conversations as well. Arthur is focused and determined and likes things his way. This was evident from their first interaction.

“I hear you can be difficult to work with,” Arthur had said, sizing him up.

“And I noticed you very carefully did not say ‘hard’.”

He’d watched in satisfaction as Arthur smothered a grin. “You’ve just proved my point.”

Eames had been about to come up with some type of witty, flirty comment which had only been half formed in his mind when Arthur had continued. “I’d just like our interactions to run smoothly. I’m not a prima donna but rumor has it you are. I play by the book.”

Eames had walked into Arthur’s space, “Darling, this can go as smooth… or rough as you will it.”

Arthur had quirked an eyebrow at him but Eames had also noted the way the pulse jumped in his neck. “You do realize we’re not on camera yet, don’t you? Or have you been doing this so long, old man that porn dialogue has filtered into your daily conversations?”

Eames had to bite his lip to keep from outright smiling too widely. Instead, he’d leaned in close and whispered, “I’m going to rock your world, little boy.”

He’d already taken two steps when he’d heard Arthur, voice steady, quip “I’d like to see you try, Mr. Eames.”

Eames didn’t gloat after their first onscreen fuck, mostly because his own world had been too rocked. Arthur didn’t bring up the conversation either and afterwards he appeared rather shy. He was still sharp around Eames and he loved to banter with mock malice but something had softened around his edges and Eames could barely think about it without ridiculously romantic notions springing to mind.

****

They didn’t hang out together – didn’t even live in the same city. They had each others numbers and so if something amusing came up in world of entertainment or some in-house gossip occurred he’d text Arthur and relish in the responses that were patient yet fond all at once. Eames didn’t know if Arthur had a boyfriend, didn’t know if he went to school or had another more respectable, part-time job. He didn’t know what Arthur’s story was or why their paths had crossed but god did he ever want to.

****

There’s a series of ‘nevers’ associated with Arthur:

1) Eames never requires a fluffer in scenes with Arthur.

This one is self explanatory.

2) Eames never watched his work before Arthur came along.

If Cobb found suspicion in the fact that Eames only asks for advance copies of their films together he hasn’t voiced it as of yet.

3) Eames never allows Cobb to stop a take with Arthur, even if it isn’t going the way he wants it.

Eames and Cobb clash greatly on nearly every job. Cobb always finds a way to criticize a move or impulse, sometimes even stopping the filming which costs too much fucking money to do just to yell at Eames to follow the fucking script. When it’s scenes with Arthur, it’s almost as though they’re too into it for Cobb to step in.

Which is why, right now, Eames is about to blow up. Because Cobb has just told Eames to ‘knock off all the romantic kisses’ and Eames would like nothing more than to punch him in the face. The scene, as stated above, was a tame one. Some mutual blowjobs and then a self jerk-off session together on a reclinable lawn chair. The scene did call for kissing but since it started, Eames has barely been able to pull his lips away from Arthur’s mouth. Arthur didn’t appear to be complaining however. He reached for Eames at every opportune moment; went willingly when Eames had hauled him up a bit too eagerly by his shirt from his supine position on the recliner by his shirt and attacked his mouth. Arthur gave back as good as he got, biting his way into the slick heat of Eames’ mouth.

Eames had already had his mouth on Arthur’s chest and cock today but instead it’s the moment when Arthur pulled him up with eager hands to kiss him deeply, tongue pushing insistently into his mouth with something that felt like desperation, that Eames has remembered the most so far. Or it could be the instant when Eames slowly, sensually stripped Arthur of his trousers, Arthur’s eyes boring into his skull and refusing to blink until Eames couldn’t take it anymore (it was one of the sexiest things Eames ever experienced when Arthur lifted himself higher on the chair with his arms, braced along the back of the cushion, and let out this little sigh of want and anticipation) and had to climb on top of him immediately. They teased one another with the possibility of kisses, Eames ducking his face out of reach and Arthur looking up at him through a veil of lashes that made Eames groan aloud and claim his lips hard and unforgiving. Arthur had sucked him off then, face bent in his lap and Eames had felt that hot mouth on his aching flesh again and in these handful of rushed moments there were no cameras – just the two of them as he palmed feverishly at the tense muscles of Arthur’s back and kissed his way across his shoulder blade, which was just when he vaguely heard Cobb’s exclamation.

****

Eames wants to shoot Cobb. He knows the mutual hand jobs have to begin soon and so he pulls back but keeps snogging Arthur –and when he wasn’t snogging him he was staring into his eyes with intent. He finds Arthur looking back at him almost quizzically, as if trying to figure out just what Eames was playing at. Eames wasn’t playing at a thing and right now he doesn’t care if he’s revealing all of his secrets. The look in Arthur’s eyes grows dark and Eames reaches for him again and mouths Arthur’s ear, his hand twisting in Arthur’s soft, long hair and Arthur, god, letting out a sharp gasp while he works his own cock and kisses Eames’ chin hotly, forcing Eames’ mouth back down. Eames tips the back of the recliner down further and levers himself above Arthur with a leg slipping between his open thighs – and Cobb –

“I said it’s too much, Eames. Cut!”

Eames whirls on him in an instant, and hears Arthur’s soft gasp when their cocks touch.

“You don’t cut our scenes. I’ve told you that before.”

“The two of you, whatever chemistry you think you may have, is not where my money lies. I’ll do as I please.”

“Cobb, you _bloody_ fuck—"

Eames is half off the chair when strong arms pull him back down and a hand smoothes at the small of his back. Eames takes a deep, shuddering breath.

“Cobb,” and oh my god, Arthur was using his best innocent voice that Eames has to stop himself from laughing. “Look, I think it fits.”

Cobb’s eyes narrow. “Oh do you?”

Arthur’s face is free of deception. Eames didn’t realize what a good actor he is and thought nags at him a little. “Yeah. I mean, look, in the outline we apparently live in this house together, right? Which means are characters must be in a serious relationship. I think they’re in love.”

Eames’ breath catches in his throat and he knows Arthur can feel his cock twitch.

“Love,” Cobb snorts. “Arthur, you do realize that you’re going to be fucking like 6 other guys in an orgy before this film is done, right?”

Arthur nods and looks Cobb square in the eye. “Yeah, but when he comes back, we still fuck each other even with all the other options.”

Cobb can’t argue with that and finally grits out. “Fine. Eames, we’ll do this your way since your co-star seems to be as deluded by your own charm as you are.”

Eames happily gives him the finger and they get ready to roll again. Eames leans in close to Arthur, braced above him but not quite meeting his eyes. “Thanks.”

Arthur’s hand slips down to palm at his hip bone. “It’s my pleasure.” The heat in his words makes Eames’ gaze cut sharply to Arthur’s face. What he finds is open, naked desire that makes his mouth go dry.

“Let’s do this,” Arthur whispers like it’s just for them, only them and Eames groans and waits for ‘action’ so he can have an excuse to snog Arthur like he’s starving to. He’s on him again before the Cobb fully forms the word. Arthur’s hand is fisting his own cock and Eames is doing the same, their knuckles brushing together with every stroke as Eames settles his weight off to the side, Arthur’s hand wrapping around his waist and flexing against his right hip. He vaguely wishes this scene was more hardcore because touching himself is not what he wants right now. He wants to feel Arthur everywhere. They don’t stop snogging. Shallow kisses without real intent – just pressure. They’re both breathing heavily and pant during every break of lips, faces pressed up against one another. Eames’ thigh his half on top of Arthur’s – his fingers are splayed tightly along Arthur’s thigh.

Eames cradles the back of Arthur’s head, tenderly, their mouths barely touching. He holds him loosely in place and gives into his desire to just rub at his lips over and over again without tongue, breathing against him raggedly, kissing his chin, his jaw, and his cheeks. He hears himself say, “yeah,” inhaling sharply and pressing his lips against Arthur’s again. “Oh, yeah.” Then he tilts Arthur back by his hair back, still cradling his skull, and licks lewdly at the soft skin below his ear, moving his mouth ever so slowly until he’s got the lobe between his teeth, worrying softly.

Eames doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore or what the fucking script is – all he knows is he keeps saying things like, “yeah,” and “oh that’s good,” right into Arthur’s mouth and Arthur is swallowing up the words greedily. Eames bites his own lip, his face grimacing with pleasure that’s bordering on pain; Arthur’s made him so hard. Eames keeps his eyes open, staring at the quick flicks of Arthur’s rest and how both of their rhythms are messy and shaken and devastatingly _real_. Eames has never lost control this way before – not in all his years in the business – not in any of his scenes with Arthur. And the fact that he’s losing it with his own hand is pathetic but this feels too real, too right.

Arthur’s coming apart now, Eames can feel it. His hand is fisting the head of his cock, while Eames prefers a lose grip to the center, focused on the underside. Eames lets their foreheads touch, their mouths pressing and parting over and over, and then Eames stares at Arthur hard, forcing him to meet his eyes. Arthur does, a little wide eyed and stunned and Eames is on automatic when he quietly, only for Arthur’s ears, says ‘oh. baby,’ and never breaks his gaze.

Arthur’s eyes fall closed at that and Eames watches as he jerks himself harder. Eames pulls him tighter against his side, examines the way Arthur’s face scrunches up on itself, his mouth falling open while he gasps sharply three times. Eames takes it all in and says ‘ohhhh yeah’ just as Arthur comes but that one was for show, completely manufactured – the only thing that has been since filming started today. Then he catches Arthur’s lips again and won’t let him go, feeling the fan of uneven breathe against his mouth. Eames knows what the camera is doing right now – he also knows that he’s pulling at Arthur to mouth his neck because he’s losing it and Dom better realize that. Eames says, ‘gimme one more’ into Arthur’s mouth – begging for a snog. Arthur is on him in a second -- kissing at the curve of his neck again and again, his hands shaking on Eames’ shoulder. Eames closes his eyes and focuses on the heat of Arthur’s mouth, the feel of his hands. He jerks himself at an impossible rate, hand flying over his cock, mouth falling open on a loud gasp as he palms Arthur’s lower back and takes his lips again, hot and opened mouth.

His hand moves to rub at Arthur’s stomach – unable to get enough of the feel of his skin. Arthur’s kissing down his chest now – sucking at his nipple with enthusiasm and all of a sudden it’s turned utterly frenzied with Arthur twisting to kiss his way to the center of Eames’ chest while Eames tries to grab at him and pull him close. And then Arthur’s on top of him and was this in the script? Eames has no fucking clue except that Arthur’s leg is between his thighs and they’re snogging like it’s their only way to breathe and Eames’ arm is caught between Arthur’s neck and his shoulder at an incredibly awkward angle but he uses it to run his fingers through Arthur’s hair. He feels Arthur’s cock bob against the base of his and he’s almost there, almost gone. Naturally, a fucking kid is calling for her mother in the background and Eames is reminded again why he hates low-budget porn.

He tries to ignore it – it’s easy with Arthur snogging the life out of him, making him pant and gasp and twist for release – he comes with a series of breathless gasps and Arthur’s tongue against the corner of his mouth. He pulls Arthur down onto him immediately and oh, so that was in the script, he supposes. He’s supposed to same some innocuous line of dialogue and he always hits his cue, because he’s good like that. But before doing so he kisses Arthur like mad and Arthur runs his tongue down Eames’ chest, dipping against the cum before returning to Eames’ lips and Eames is going to need to ask Yusuf for a copy of the script.

****

Eames isn’t in the rest of the film until the end in which he’ll be assaulted by a number of horny boys and he gets to hook up with a few before he and Arthur focus all of their attention on one another. So he sits in a trailer he shares because there’s no money for his own and reads a book and tries not to think about the scene currently happening inside the house or the fact that Arthur is being fucked six ways till Sunday right now. The final scene is – his final scene ever - well, it’s written rather intense and Eames knows that being fucked by Arthur is an intense enough experience without the added bonus of it being a missionary fuck. Eames is hard already and Cobb will be happy with how hard he comes later so that’s all that really matters, in the end.

He goes through the motions with his final scene – lets his clothes be pealed off his body even though his eyes are only on Arthur. He fucks Robert Fischer and it isn’t bad, the guy’s hot as fuck and Eames would be turned on even if Arthur wasn’t in the room, except he is and Eames finds all he wants is to be kissing him, bloody cameras be damned - even though he’s fucking working, even though this is his fucking job. For the rest of the day, anyway.

It’s all a haze until he gets Arthur on the couch. And then – well, Eames honestly doesn’t know what happens except the greatest sexual experience of his life. Arthur pounds into him an intensity Eames never knew he had. He’s got one leg thrown over Arthur’s shoulder and the other spread out against the back of the sofa cushions. His legs are spread wide and he’s working his cock furiously with one hand while his other hand grips Arthur’s ass cheek. They snog, filthily, as if caused by some magnetic pull. Arthur’s hair falls over his face, shaking with each thrust. Eames doesn’t take his eyes off of him once. He watches the long line of his throat as it falls backward, watches his mouth fall open and then wider as he clenches his ass around Arthur with each upstroke. Eames vaguely notices Yusuf with the camera behind Arthur which means Saito is off to Eames’ side but he barely spares them a thought.

Arthur’s pressed close against him nearly the entire time every inch of their bodies touching, especially their mouths – oh _hell_ that mouth. Eames licks his way inside the heat, nuzzling their tongues together. When Arthur moves back to thrust faster, Eames strokes himself harder and lets words fall from his lips – words he swore he’d never say outside the comfort of his own fantasies.

“oh Arthur.. ohh, oh Arthur..” as Arthur’s all over him, everywhere, and Eames breathes him in, revels in the feel of Arthur’s cock in his ass and Arthur’s hand curving around his shoulder. He and Arthur have always barebacked – as the majority of their films included the word ‘bareback’ in the title. Arthur’s cock is blunt and hot and Eames has never felt anything better. Eames continues his litany, as if on automatic, “ohhhh, _fuck_ me,” he says ragged, breathy, his throat raw and his lips bruised. He doesn’t care who hears the words, couldn’t give a toss if men all across the globe come in their hands at the sound of the desperate, naked want threaded through the syllables. All Eames cares about is that the words are true – he wants Arthur to fuck him now, tonight, tomorrow, to never, ever stop. And he’s not sure what he’s going to do if he’s reading everything that’s happening right now wrong, if in actuality he’ll never have a reason to see or fuck Arthur again after today. Eames isn't sure how Cobb is going to feel about all of this. In normal practice, he doesn't suggest the use of actual names as he can detract from the overall fantasy. It isn’t something he’s ever done before, but this time is different and if Cobb doesn't like it its not like he can fire him.

“Arrr-thur. Oh, Arthur.” And there’s this one perfect moment where the world stops on rotating on its axis and then starts again along with Eames’ heart. It happens when they gaze each other, eyes penetrating, and Eames knows he’s about to come – just a little – and Arthur knows it too and slows his pace, watching Eames, and Eames kisses Arthur’s nose with his teeth and then grits out “Arrth-thur. _Arthur_ ” and pulling at his dick and comes.

Arthur moans and says, “you like that?” and Eames levels a stare and says “oh yeah.” An instant later Arthur’s starts fucking him hard; hips snapping viciously, pounding him into the cushions, bending him in two. Those eyes, Eames thinks, and he can’t escape, can’t look anywhere else -- whispers, “so good.”

Their pose has been terribly intimate the entire time. Eames has been taken numerous times on his back, but the guy usually leans away, fucks with his hips, thigh muscles clenching tightly with each thrust in concentration. If they do lean over Eames they still hold themselves away from his body and rarely kiss him. But Arthur--- Arthur curves his body into Eames, fucks him with their stomachs touching and their lips separated by only mere inches if they aren’t kissing. Arthur’s shifted the angle where he’s not as close to Eames as he was but Eames hardly cares because Arthur is moaning. That’s when Cobb gives him the signal for a position switch and in seconds he’s twisting from under Arthur, attacking his mouth again and pushing him into the pillows of the other side of the couch until he’s straddling Arthur’s hips and sinking down on him.

They snog again, tongues dueling while Eames jerks his cock in sure strokes, their gaze never wavering. Eames watches Arthur’s eyes, really watches them and then he sees something that makes his stomach lurch. We’re making love, Eames thinks. We’re…

Arthur must see his realization because he pulls Eames down for a deep kiss. “Arthur,” he murmurs against his lips. Arthur gives him a small grin between the waves of pleasure that grace his face. Eames is just nodding, he can’t stop and then he’s coming again, harder this time, and says, “yeah,” and Arthur gasps, “yeah?” and Eames nods again, needing him to come. Arthur snaps his hips, once, twice, three times more, hitting Eames’ prostate every thrust before Eames feels Arthur’s body go tight beneath him. He forces himself up and off Arthur because he knows what Cobb wants. He feels the heat of Arthur’s cum on his inner thigh.

Arthur’s thrashing and jerking, spasms raking through his body. Eames just runs his hands over his arms and sides and takes him in. The snogs they exchange in the next moment are tender, and bloody hell, _loving_. Eames feels his heart trip over a beat as his mouth moves languidly against Arthur’s, licking his way inside and sighing contentedly against him. There’s one more line of dialogue, and it’s lazily and completely blissed-out and Arthur laughs his way through it while Eames looks at him like he’s the most perfect person to ever exist. Eames grips Arthur’s chin between his fingers, just holding him there, his mouth brushing over every inch of Arthur’s face. Cobb must be livid.

He and Arthur lay there for a moment after it’s called a wrap. Eames peers at him and starts to second guess that previous look, wondering if it was all an act – a going away present if you will.

Eames is never one to hold back. “Thought you’d give me one last camera shag to last all my life, luv?”

Arthur’s mouth twists and stares darkly at Eames. “No, asshole. Was showing you what it’s going to be like when it’s just the two of us.”

Eames allows himself to really look at Arthur then, sees the way the irritation melts from his eyes, replaced with fondness. He wants to say he’s never made love that way before and he wants to ask what the fuck happens from here but he settles for, “You’re right. I’m an arse. Now take me home and let’s do this all over again.”

Arthur’s smile could light up the room.

[end]


End file.
